The invention pertains to a process for teaching the limits of travel of an electric actuator intended for maneuvering movable products for solar protection, for shading or for closure. The invention also relates to a device allowing the implementation of the teaching process.
Patents relating to devices or processes for teaching the limits of travel exist in the prior art.